1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mount, and in particular to a projector mount.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional projector mounts only provide five degrees of freedom, which cannot position the projector properly. The relative angle and position between two parts of the conventional projector mount are changed manually first, and then screwing the two parts together tightly. However, the conventional modification process cannot provide fine-tuned functionality. Additionally, when the two parts are being fixed by screws, the projector may sway and/or swerve, and the shape and dimension of the projection image may be changed.